With the development of diverse portable electronic devices, the portable electronic products can provide many functions to meet various requirements of customers. These portable electronic devices are, for example, notebooks, tablets or smart phones. However, the electronic devices may interfere with each other when being placed close to each other. For example, when using a smart phone near a notebook, radio waves sent by or to the phone interfere with the notebook, causing screen flickering or even the computer to shutdown.